<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>daisy by realfolkblues</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766749">daisy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/realfolkblues/pseuds/realfolkblues'>realfolkblues</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Fluff, M/M, listen I tried, or an attempt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:56:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/realfolkblues/pseuds/realfolkblues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>jisung finds the perfect gift for hyunjin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>daisy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>everything was too sparkly. they were too elegant—but then again, what could jisung expect from a jewellery shop like this? it was almost an eye strain. he could quickly grab the zodiac necklaces that didn’t have that many fancy bits and pieces on it, but he felt like that wasn’t enough; hyunjin deserved so much more than just a quick decision made on a panicked whim. he scanned the place over and over, rejecting any kind of help from the workers in the store, trying to find something that he could proudly introduce to hyunjin with the words, <em>“i found this and it reminded me of you.”</em> he was close to giving up when his eyes landed on something perfect; his heart filled with awe and he could already picture hyunjin wearing it, making him giddy as he picked up the item and quickly paid for it.</p><p>it’s only been a little over a month, almost two, since they started dating, and changbin would often tease them for being the <em>“shyest couple alive.”</em>  they were the kind of couple to get flustered every time someone asked them, <em>“are you dating?”</em> or told them their matching shirts were cute. or, the kind of couple to look away from each other, blushing, when they held hands.</p><p>daisy necklace in hand, jisung was ready to prove changbin—and everyone else—wrong. he prepared everything that he was about to say to hyunjin, so his tongue wouldn’t get too badly tied up when he saw hyunjin’s gleaming smile, that always managed to make his heart skip a beat. he knew everything that was going to happen, writing out a script in his head and rehearsing it over and over, going through his lines one last time before knocking on the door to hyunjin’s room.</p><p>his entire plan was foiled when he saw hyunjin’s pretty eyes, like galaxies that he could swim and get lost in. they made him scared, a little bit—he could see oceans in them, and there was no guarantee that he’d be saved if he drowned. and when jisung heard hyunjin’s sweet, sweet, honey-like voice ask him, “what’s up, sung?” he knew he was done for.</p><p>“i, uh—” he started, and continued a little too quickly. “igotyouthisbecauseitremindedmeofyou!” he shoved the necklace into hyunjin’s hands, looking away, his cheeks dusted pink.</p><p>the same pink bloomed on hyunjin’s cheeks—though not as intense—when he received the necklace. “oh. thank you.” hyunjin looked up from the little daisy in his hands and giggled when he saw jisung’s expression. “hey. look at me.” jisung did as he was told, looking at hyunjin though it made him even more flustered—and what hyunjin said next actually made him almost lose his mind. “i love you.”</p><p>“oh.” that was the first time hyunjin said that first. it made jisung’s heart flutter, so much so that he almost forgot that he hadn’t mustered up a proper response. “i—i love you too! i really love you!” he quickly fell into hyunjin’s arms, crashing onto him so hard that he himself was surprised that hyunjin didn’t feel anything. when they pulled away, hyunjin’s smile was even wider, his cheeks even more pink.</p><p>“i uh—i kind of—” he muttered the next part, “i kind of expected more from you.”</p><p>“hah!” jisung laughed out of nervousness. “you know i’ll never make the first move.”</p><p>“didn’t you just do that?” hyunjin laughed, nervousness growing. he wasn’t one to ever make the first move either, he wondered how the both of them will even survive if anything more will be done.</p><p>jisung considered for a little bit. he <em>did</em> just make the first move, by giving hyunjin the necklace and all. but hyunjin <em>also</em> made a first move today, by saying “i love you” first. so if he has the pattern guessed correctly, if the stars are aligned this way and if a woodchuck and chuck wood, then he’d estimate—<em>shit</em>. it’s his turn to make a move.</p><p>and so he did, nearly screaming and falling to his knees after he pressed a quick kiss onto hyunjin’s cheek. it shocked hyunjin too, who could only look into jisung’s eyes in awe, searching for a hint, for something, anything.</p><p>“hey guys—”</p><p>(and that’s the story of how felix found “two tomatoes dressed up like humans”, as he liked to call it—a story that he’d never let hyunjin nor jisung live down, ever.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/fantaisiesign">twitter</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>